


Push and Pull

by Ilthit



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Bad Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: There's a learning curve.





	Push and Pull

“Stop—stop!”

It was a smegging blessing that that was the one rule about sex Lister had managed to drill into Arnie before they’d even got started—that ‘stop’ and ‘no’ are not up for debate. He scooted back on the bunk for good measure as a flushed and tousled Rimmer raised himself up on his arms. “Jesus. Who taught you how to suck cock? Kryten on hoover mode?”

“Isn’t that good?”

“No, it’s not good! Nothing’s good that hurts.” He cocked his head and admitted, “Unless you’re into that.”

“Yeah, I read about that. C&BT isn’t, it turns out, a kind of a sandwich. Would you like me to get little leather straps or string, or maybe a spoon?”

“What’s a spoon got to do with— Look, let’s just start with a nice regular knob-job, all right? Do you need me to show you again?”

There was a mean glint in Rimmer’s eye. “Just one more time? I’ll have to get it right eventually.”

How could absolute disgust coexist with the need to roger someone to the edge of the universe and back? Lister glared at his only available option apart from a robot and a cat. “This will definitely be the last time,” he said, as Rimmer settled on the pillows on the other end of the bunk with a lazy smile. The smug git.


End file.
